Playin MatchMaker?
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Sequel to One Night Stand Good Outcome? Read that one first. This picks up right where that one ends. : Same characters. Death. erm I love you. Rated M for sexually comments, bad language and naked ppl


JJ-Jefferu;; As a Thank You to my sister, Zin (Ty in my story) I'm finally posting this. lol. I have been lazy.

Zin;; -glares at me-

JJ-Jefferu;; What? Don't be mad. You'll enjoy it when you read it.

Zin;; -grumbles- I'm doing the disclaimer then.

JJ-Jefferu;; Fine.

Zin;; Ace(me) doesn't own anything related to WWE or the people associated with it. She however owns this plot line and the Ocs characters that appear often, even if they are based loosely –stops reading the script and looks at me- Loosely? What the Cap? They aren't loosely –I put my hand over her mouth-

JJ-Jefferu;; Need I remind you Zinny-Pooh that there are a lot of differences between the characters and you guys? Besides in (2) it says that it's a lie. So continue or I'll have Paul finish the disclaimer.

Paul;; Why the hell am I here anyway? I don't belong to the WWE universe, I belong to Stephanie Meyer.

JJ-Jefferu;; -smacks Paul- Zin continue before Paul phases and eats my sorry ass.

Zin;; Fine. Where was I? Ah yes the loosely part. –continues reading script- Even if they are loosely based off of real individuals, aka your best friends/sisters. Ace would also like to make it said that this is a fanfiction meaning none of it is fact, except random details that she knows to be true. Therefore, she can not be held accountable for any, all things that readers disagree with. –stops reading script- Hell she does it all the time, but she knows that it's fanfiction, meaning that it is completely made up using her imagination.

JJ-Jefferu;; -has tears in eyes- THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL –glomps Zin-

Paul;; Okay while those two are being complete retards I would like to take the time to tell you to please read the fic, or JJ will cry more and this time they won't be happy tears.

* * *

Jeff and I sat on the steps watching everyone move about Shannon's backyard. Standing by the pool, much to my shock, clad in a white sundress (1) was Nik. She looked to be admiring Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk. He was standing there talking with Matt. He looked to be enjoying whatever the subject of their conversation was. Though I could tell he was also stealing glances at Nik. I smile and nudge Jeff, he turns to me and looks at me questioningly.

"What?" he asks, I nod towards Phil. Jeff watches Phil and sees the same thing I do and could tell what I was pointing out. "What about it? You aren't thinking about doing something are you Jay?"

I smile innocently "What would you say if I said we should play matchmaker?," Jeff shakes his head. "Aww come on Jeffy, please," I give him puppy eyes.

"Why would you do that Jay? Besides how would you push them together," Jeff asks. This causes an idea to pop into my head. I snicker a little.

"Why thank you for the idea," Jeff looks at me confused.

"What is your plan then?"

"Why I'd push them into the pool," at this Jeff raises a brow at me. I smile as I continue "Well I mean Nik isn't a great swimmer (2) so I could push her into the pool and you can convince Phil into saving her. Besides it would make her day, she's always wanted Phil," I cough to try to suppress my snicker at the last part. Jeff again shakes his head at the childish plan that I had devised. "Please Jeffy, this could be the perfect time to introduce Nero and Devin to their Uncle Matty," he sits there thinking about it, just by the look on his face he's about to crack (3), he lets out a sigh.

"Fine, Jay I'll help you out. But you owe me for this," Jeff says as he stands up, he bends down and kisses my cheek and takes Nero from me as he shifts Devin so that he and Nero are comfortable with this position.

"Um Jeff no more babies right now (4)," I joke and Jeff pouts and heads towards Matt and Phil.

I watch them long enough to see Jeff pass Nero to Matt and what looked like Phil joking with Jeff. I laugh and start to head towards the still clueless Nik. She was staring at the pool, more than likely thinking about one thing or another. I rub my hands together, Jade passes me and stops and gives me a look.

"What are you doing," she asks, standing there with a hand on her hip. "Where are the twins,"

"Erm you don't want to know what my evil plans are," I start and pause briefly and incline my head in Jeff's direction. "The twins are spending with their father and uncle," I finish, Jade rolls her eyes and heads back towards Ty and Shannon, I smile evilly. I get up behind Nik and make sure Jeff is watching. When I'm sure that he'll see the cue, I put my hands forward and push Nik into the pool(5). Jeff motions for Phil to jump in to save Nik, he jumps in and swims towards her. I snicker when Phil and Nik emerge from the pool. At first Nik glares at me then she suddenly smiles. I briefly feel the hands on my back as I'm shoved into the pool. When I resurface, after spiting water from my mouth, I turn and glare at the person who shoved me into the pool, Jeff. He's standing there trying to look innocent, but failing completely, he's trying so hard not to smile. I swim over to the opposite side of the pool and get out with the help of Matt, who had set the twins down to play, away from the pool mind you.

"Thanks Matt. I don't believe we've ever formally met. I'm Jay, Jay Johnson," I say as I ring out my now black and blue hair, I had taken to dying it ever so often. Matt chuckles and holds out a towel to me. I gesture for him to hold it for a second. I grab the bottom of my blue tank top and take it off(6). Matt's eyes widen, I laugh at this.

"Yeah like I would come to Shannon's without a bikini, when I know he has a pool," I take the towel from him and run it through my hair in hopes of drying it. Matt chuckles at this, or maybe it was something else?

"Should've known. You can never be too careful especially with Jeff as a brother and Shan as a best friend. Oh right as you know I'm Matt, Jeff's older brother and newly discovered uncle to yours and Jeff's twins," Matt says and offers his left hand. I switch the towel to my left hand and continue drying my hair while extending my right to shake(7) his. He pulls me into a hug. I laugh as we pull back, I see that his dark blue tank was now wet from my top.

"Ya know that's kind of an interesting bikini top you have there. Is it custom," Matt asks. What a very fine question. My bikini (both the top and bottom) are lime green and have the Hardy Boys symbol on them.

"Yeah you could say that. Jade likes to design and make things, she designed and made this as a Christmas present for me. She also designed and sketched the twin's room, which has the symbol in the center of the wall with half fire and half ice like designs coming out of either side. Together we painted the room. It was hell, took us like five days," I say with a shrug and didn't take notice that someone was once again behind me, until I felt them wrap their arms around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

"Nice tattoo babe, didn't take you as that big of a fan," a well known southern voice whispers in my ears, which causes a shiver to run down my spine.

"Hell yeah! Always been a fan. Plus I feel in love with the design," I say and lean back against Jeff. Matt stands there looking amused. "How's my baby sis and Phily," I ask and look up at the father of my children. He smiles and turns us to where the two are sitting, on lawn chairs to be exact.

"Well Phil has not left her side nor stopped touching(8) her in some way since he pulled her out of the pool. Apparently this isn't the first time they have met," I raise a brow at this.

"What do you mean they've met before? When, how,(9)" I start but am silenced by Jeff's hand covering my mouth, halting my rant.

"Calm down Jay. They've met before, ironically in the Phoenix airport by accident. They've been meeting every now and again since then," Jeff explains, I nod, it makes sense. I mean look at them and the way they have been looking at each other. I sigh and do nothing.(10)

"You two seem pretty comfy," Matt says looking at us with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Though it could make sense, we know basically everything about each other," I say and lay my head back onto Jeff's shoulder. Matt chuckles at this.

"Well I imagine so, you two are always talking to each other. It would seem that ya'll have a good relationship," Matt comments.

"No wonder she missed her cousins wedding(11) last year," I say thoughtfully, total ignoring Matt's last comment.

"How do ya figure?" Jeff asks. I look at him

"She was distracted, so I always wondered how or who distracted her. Besides guy always distract her," I explain and look over to Phil and Nik. They looked so cozy, I wanted to break it up. Cruel aren't I? Oh well she would do the same if she wasn't so caught up in Phil. I see the twins near them, how they got there I haven't the slightest idea. Nik and Phil begin to play with the twins, they looked natural with them. They looked like they were meant to make babies together. That thought cause me to laugh, Matt and Jeff look at me weirdly. I just smile innocently at them.

"Mind sharing?" Jeff asks, I shake my head no. He and Matt share a glance and the next thing I know I'm being double teamed, not just any kind of double team but one where I'm the subject of being tickled. "Okay, okay I give. I'll tell you, just please stop tickling me," I manage between laughs, they stop. Thank you Jesus, I take a couple deep breaths and wiggle out of Jeff's arms. Once I'm free of Jeff's arms I sprint towards Shannon. I can hear them behind me. Just as I'm about to reach him, I'm tackled from behind. Want to take any guesses as to where I end up landing? That's right in the pool and to top it off my hair was almost dry to. I glare at Jeff as we emerge from the pool.

"Bastard," I joke.

"Well you lied," Jeff says and pushes me. Why I don't know.

"Fine, you really want to know?" he nods his head and for some reason it reminds me of an excited puppy. I smile, I could almost picture him with a tail and him wagging it.

"Please," he pouts. Oh no, I see where the twins get it from, my pouting was never that good.

"Um, yeah, so erm. What I laughed at was. Um," I say in attempts to stall and regain my composure. He nods, telling me to hurry up and get on with it.

"(12)," I say like super fast. My shocked comes when Jeff showed he understands.

"Wow, really?" Jeff response. I nod, he laughs. Matt is still looking at us like we are on something.

"Alrighty then," Matt says, I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"You're just jealous of our mad skills of knowing each other so well. That we understand each other so well that we can understand each other without much words," I say and confuse not only myself but Matt and Jeff, maybe I should think before I speak more often.

"Damn Jay, do you need to rethink that?" Matt asks, I laugh.

"More than likely, but I'm not even sure of what I said," this cause Matt to chuckle, causing me to make a childishly comment back. "Ah blow me," Matt goes to move closer to me and Jeff grabs me and pulls me closer to him so that Matt can't touch me.

"Aww come on Jeff you know I wouldn't do that to you," Matt says, Jeff fakes being mad at his brother. I laugh as Matt continues to advance forward, this causes Jeff to back up. I glance behind us and notice that the pool was coming closer.

"Um, Jeff," he looks down at me, I nod towards the pool. He looks and stops backing up. Matt stops advancing and he was looking behind us. I turn and see Jade trying to seduce Randy Orton. I try to keep a straight face, really I do, but it fails miserably when I see that it was working. I crack up.

****

I was laying on Jeff's chest in and out of consciousness. The past few hours had been long, so much action/moving around. Shannon decided that we all would be staying the night. It's about 8 o'clock and Matt took the twins home with him. He decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to have them running around with all the adults drinking(13) and that I needed a break. I still refuse to drink so Shannon had bought me a 32 pack of monster (it was so that I would have something to drink at the shop as well)

"Babe, why don't I take you inside. I can get Shannon to move everyone into the living room(14)," Jeff whispers into my ear. There were about 6 people left here excluding me and Jeff. Randy was still flirting with Jade, Ty was rubbing her tummy, Nik and Phil were talking by the pool and then Shannon himself. I nod to him, signaling that I agree him. Jeff whistles getting Shannon's attention.

"How 'bout we move this inside," Shannon nods.

"Alright everyone let's move inside," Shannon ushers. Jeff picks me up. I'm half-way conscious, so I lay my head on his shoulder. Jeff enters the living room in no time flat and lays me on the couch and he gets up there behind me. Automatically I snuggle up to him, he wraps his arms around me.

"Shannon can you show us to where we are staying," Ty asks, apparently she was feeling the pains of the baby. Shannon motions for them to follow him. I stay where I am, I'll probably just end up sleeping here, not that I minded. Phil disappears(15) with Shannon and them, my guess is they are going to a bedroom. I roll over and bury my head in Jeff's chest and close my eyes.

*****

I guess I fell asleep because a while later when I went to roll over a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around me and I felt someone breathing on my neck. My eyes start to adjust to the light and I see that I somehow ended up in a bed. I would assume it's in Shannon's house because if not that would be weird. I look over my shoulder and see that I was trapped in Jeff's arms. I gently take his arms off me and get up and head down the hall to check on Ty. If I remember correctly she should be in the room to my left. I open the door and see something that is defiantly not Ty. Nik and Phil were sleeping and from what I saw exposed I'd say naked(16) as well. I close the door as quickly and quietly as I can not to make any noises. I hear a scream of pain from across the hall, it sounded like Ty. I sprint to the door and before I could open the door Shannon opens it carrying Ty.

"Shannon what's the matter? Is she okay?" I shot off quickly.

"She'll be fine. Just get everyone up and to the hospital. I'm taking her now," Shannon rushes pass me and down the stairs with Ty in his arms. I stand there dazed for a minute then I snap into action. I do the easiest thing I can do to get everyone awake. I scream.(17) A few seconds later four doors snap open. Jeff, Nik, and Jade look at me confused. Phil and Randy look at me with blood lust in their eyes. (18)

"Hehe, sorry for screaming but it was the quickest way I could think of to get everyone up at the same time," I smile nervously.(19)

"Why did you need us all up?" questions a fully alert Nik.

"Tys water broke. Shannon rushed out of the house with her and they are headed to the hospital. Shannon asked me to wake everyone and get us there ASAP," I say. A light goes off in everyone's head and they spring into action. I rush down the stairs and slipped on my flats, grab my car keys and go out the door to my expedition and start it up after getting in.

A few minutes later the doors open and close, I look around and see everyone is in. I begin to back out and make my way to the hospital. I glance at the clock and see its 2:30 a.m.

"Jay, calm down. Ty will be fine, Shannon will make sure of it," Jeff's voice says in a calming manner. I start to gradual calm down, but it's only slightly but it's a start. "Oh by the way I grabbed you some clothes(20)," I look down at what I'm wearing, black stripped short shorts and a white tank, that was defiantly not what I fell asleep in.

"Thanks, I didn't realize I wasn't wearing the same thing that I fell asleep in," I blush in embarrassment. I was driving a well over the speed limit, yeah I would get a ticket if need be. "Fuck,"

"What?" asks Jeff

"I need to call Ryan. Did you call Matt," I ask, slightly glancing at him.

"Give me your phone. I'll call Ryan, as for Matt I called him. He said he's going to get dad to watch the twins,"

"Does your dad know they're yours?"

"Not yet, Matt said he wouldn't tell him. Though Matt said dad might be able to tell just by looking at them," Jeff says as I pass him my phone.

"Ryan is under Idiotic Brother-in-Law(21)," I say, Jeff laughs.

"Yeah, yeah I wasn't creative, bite me,"

****

I was beginning to worry. I was pacing in the waiting room. Ryan should've been here by now. He wasn't that far when Jeff called him. He was about half an hour from Raleigh. And that had been almost two hours ago. Suddenly the doors to the E.R opened and they came in rushing a guy towards where I assume they were going to try to revive him. Something caught my eye about him, on his right wrist was a familiar looking bracelet.

"We are losing him,"

"There's nothing more we can do. He's gone. I'm calling it. 5:30 a.m., July 2,"

"We should contact his family, do we have his ID,"

"Yes his name is Ryan Savage," my eyes widen and tears form. I freeze.

"On his records it says his emergency contact is Jay Johnson, do you want me to call her?" the nurse asks.

"There's no need," I barely whisper loud enough for him to hear. The nurse looks at me.

"You're Jay? He has you listed as next of kin? Yet it says you're not actually related? Can you explain this," she asks. I nod mutely, she looks at me expectantly. I walk closer.

"He was to marry my sister. And over the years we've come to know each other as siblings. I'm pretty much all he had,"

"Why are you already here? The file says you live in Havelock,"

"I was up visiting some friends; myself, my sister, best friend, and my twins. My sister, Ty, is pregnant and she started to go into labor. So she was rushed here, that's why I'm here. Ryan was on his way here to meet us," the nurse nods. I look at the doctor, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "What happened?"

"Well it appears Mr. Savage was hit by an 18-wheeler. Neither was speeding or anything but as you know with recent rain activity some roads are still very slick. Nathiel, the truck driver, was trying to pull over, something didn't seem right. Is what he told us and before he could, he lost control over his truck. Mr. Smith is almost completely unscathed and wishes to pay anything you might need," the doctor says and walks off. I stand there numbly, what was I going to tell Ty? How badly will this affect her ability to raise her baby. My eyes widen, the baby will never know its father. And to make matters worse the baby's birth is the same day as his father's death.

"Jay, the doctor said Ty wants you in with her," Jeff whispers into my ear, I nod numbly. Jeff directs me towards Tys room.(22)

***

Ryan Dilyn Wilson was his name. He was a beautiful, the spitting image of his father. Ty didn't take the news very well either...

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Random Comments Nikk read while reading over it, that kind of lead to brief conversations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1)Nikk::why a white dress? Do you have to show that I'm a damn virgin?

Me:: You're not, it shows your "innocence's"

Nikk::innocent my ass-screams- QUIT staring at ME

(2)Nikk:: that is a lie. I can swim. Oo it should be a white bikini

Me:: with an expectation of the bikini thing I KNOW WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!

(3)Nikk:: crack a boner

(4)Nikk:: Is Jeff Catholic?

Me:: erm, idk, but I'm NOT

(5)Nikk:: I didn't think I was that close to the pool. Huh, that's funny.

Me:: Yes you were

Nikk: Really? That's odd I should have known better with a white dress on.

(6)Nikk:: what about the pants xD

Me:: they were swimming shorts

Nikk::Aww I wanted you to take it off

author note:: Nikk is bi.

(7)Nikk:: shake, shake it! (penis)

(8)Nikk::wow sexual woof woof

Me:: you know it

Nikk:ewww! vagina been touched yet?

Me::WTFF!!!?!?!?!?!?!

Nikk:: :D Muhahahaha

(9)Nikk::aww so maternal

Me:: always =)

(10)Nikk:: wait did you put....wait never mind found it.

(11)Nikk::wait, so I missed a wedding to get laid? that's a bit backwards. so I missed the wedding to get laid? take that society!

(12)Nikk::you are high in a way ya know

Me:: how?

Nikk:: love? something in your drink

Me::WTFF

Nikk::ask matt!

Me::idk. I'm scared of matt currently

Nikk::then you shall never know

Me::DAMN IT TELL ME

Nikk::idk ask matt

(13)Nikk:: ahh passoa :]

(14)Nikk::yeah. its prolly getting cold for everyone that didn't have claim to a penis.

(15)Nikk::so no one went with him?

(16)Nikk::at least we weren't DOING IT. that would have been worse you would be scarred for life.

Me::true

Nikk::and that's all you can say to that.

(17)Nikk:: stfu jeff!

Me:: nuu! I shall not be silenced

Nikk:: -gets a roll of duct tape & tapes hand, feet & mouth-

Me::-makes weird noises through duck tape-

Nikk::O.o are you masterbating to this

Me:: you die now-attacks-

Nikk::-runs&hides behind big brother ren- but I want a baby first

(18)Nikk:: Rape. !!!. wait...never mind. I was willing and so was jade.

(19)Nikk::Lazy bum. you could have done it the nice way.

(20)Nikk::yes, dear, put something on before someone blows their wad.

(21)Nikk:: hahaha. that's more creative than what I would have put. Mine would have just been "Ass"

(22)Nikk:: I'm sorry, but I can not say anything in this part. It's just too sad.

* * *

JJ-Jefferu;; so better than the first one? I would like to think so?

Nikk;; -runs in front of me, Paul and Zin carrying a GAY PRIDE banner-

Everyone;; O.o

Nikk;; POWNAGE

Seth;; -drags Nikk back to closet- Sorry for the interruption. She escaped the chains.

Everyone but me;; O.o

JJ-Jefferu;; Anyway feed back is appriactaed...-glares at word- Oh well Spelling sucks.


End file.
